Honey You Could Do So Much Better
by AFreakInside
Summary: Tomas Gates was entrusted with a secret so big he couldnt keep it to himself. So he enlisted in the help of his friend, James Mitchell. Since then, none of their descendants have succeeded in recovering the Templar treasure. Until now. RileyOC
1. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either.

**Author's Note: **A lovely RileyOC piece for you. This is probably my favorite story that I have written so far, probably because I'm almost done it Well, this one and my CSI story are my favorites. The rest I hated myself for writing. But anyways! Onward! Oh, by the way, these chapters come out faster because this story is pretty much all written out. The other story I go from scratch every chapter so… sorry if that bothers you.

National Treasure

The small café was quiet, and only three customers occupied the small tables. Candace Mitchell snapped a picture on her digital camera. She was waiting for her old friend, Ben Gates to show up. He had called her up one day and asked to meet her. Why you may ask? Candace had the same question.

Ben scanned the café for his old friend Candace. He spotted her near the back of the café. She looked the same as she did back in high school. She had the same blonde hair thrown up in a pony tail, same blue eyes staring dreamily out the window, same scar down her left forearm. Ben remembered that scar from one of their high school escapades to find the treasure. But the most important clue that gave her away was the camera sitting on the table.

"Morning Ace!" He said as he walked up to the table.

"Ben!" She cried out cheerfully. Standing at five feet, five inches, she was barely tall enough to match Ben's six feet, one inch. The embraced quickly, then sat down. "How are you?" She asked excitedly. "When you called me yesterday, I thought something was wrong." She told him.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's about…" He paused and surveyed the room. An old man was sitting too far away to hear, and the man behind them looked completely focused on his laptop. "The treasure." He said quietly. Her eyes lit up, and she unconsciously traced the scar on her forearm.

"You figured out the clue?" She asked.

"Almost. We've figured out that there was a ship named _The Charlotte_, but we don't know where it is now." He sighed.

"Wait." She cut him off. "_We_?"

"I have a business associate," He explained. "His name is Ian Howe. He helps with the funding."

"Can you trust him?" She asked slowly.

"I'm fairly sure." He replied. "Ian's been looking in to his connections. So far none of the historians, climatologists, or oceanographers can figure it out." He shook his head sadly.

"Excuse me?" A stranger cut into their conversation. Ben watched as Candace's face contorted into an expression of anger and annoyance. Then he looked past her to the young man at the table behind them. Candace turned and glowered at him.

"Yes?" She asked nastily.

"I think I can help you." He said quickly. Ben looked at him curiously, whereas Candace shot him a glare.

"You were eavesdropping." She stated. He blushed.

"I'm just trying to help. All I heard was something about a ship, and you can't find it."

"Well thank you _sir_." She said mockingly. "But we'll be fine." She turned back around to face Ben.

"No wait," Ben said.

"Ben!" She hissed.

"Come on Ace, we really need help on this." Ben stood from the table, and sat across the table from the man. She sighed, and sat next to him, shooting the evil eyes at the man every chance she got. "I'm Ben Gates. This is Candace Mitchell." Ben said politely.

"Riley Poole." He said, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"How do you think you can help us?" Candace asked, getting straight to the point.

"I have a GPS tracking system in my laptop. Tell me the name of your ship, and I can use this baby," He said, patting his laptop. "To pinpoint the exact location." He finished with a smirk. Candace would never have admitted it, but she was impressed. Ben however, wasn't afraid to show it.

"Welcome aboard, Riley Poole."

"Yes Ben, it _is_ a problem!" She shrieked insistently into the phone.

"Oh come on Ace, please?" He asked.

"You know I don't like him!"

"I know, but his van is in the shop, and I have to meet Ian early, and no one else can bring him." He explained.

"Fine!" She pouted. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him."

"Thanks Ace. See you soon." He hung up, and Candace whipped her phone on the bed, and in bitterness, threw herself on it too. Just great. Now she'd have to spend a whole car ride with Riley (which she insisted was a dog's name) on the way to the airport. God she couldn't stand him. He acted as if he knew everything, and loved to piss the hell out of her. Oh well, just a better excuse to be a speed demon. The faster she got to the airport, the faster she could get away from Riley.

Candace tugged her skinny blue jeans on, along with a black long-sleeved shirt on, and zipped up her red sweatshirt over it. Slipping on her favorite shoes (Black and white checkered Vans) she put on her aviators, tied her hair up quickly into a ponytail, and dragged her suitcase outside of her apartment. She stepped back in to get her carry-on and her camera, and keys. Locking her door, she took the elevator down to the parking lot. The old 1980 Honda Prelude was nothing special, but she had worked hard to pay for it herself. Sure, the red paint was peeling, but who cares?

She tucked her suitcase and carry-on in the trunk, and slid into the driver's seat. Ah, that old-car smell. Queen blasted on her stereo, and she sung along happily. Pulling up in front of Riley's apartment, she honked twice, and then waited. Late as usual. She had a thing against people who were late. And Riley. Finally, out came Riley, stumbling down the stairs with his suitcase. It was quite comical to see him almost fall down the stairs. He slid his suitcase in the backseat and jumped in the passenger's side.

"Hey." He said.

"Morning." The drive was quiet, except for Candace singing along to 'Under Pressure'. "Pressure! Pushing down on me, pushing down on you..." She stopped when she noticed Riley was looking at her. "What?" She snapped. He looked like he was contemplating saying something, and then shook his head.

"Nothing." She stopped singing after that. Pulling into the airport parking lot, she kissed her steering wheel goodbye, and dragged her suitcase into the airport behind Riley. Ben, Ian and his crew were waiting for them. Ian smiled at her and she blushed and smiled back. Ian was charismatic, charming, and rather good looking. The accent made it a done deal. The first time she had me him she felt a small attraction towards him, but so far nothing had come of it.

"Good morning boys!" She greeted happily. Ben and Ian replied with a greeting, whereas the 'henchmen' as Candace like to call them, grumbled in response. "Are you ready to travel to the frozen state?"

"Thrilled." Riley replied sarcastically. She glared, but before she could retort, Ben cut in.

"Let's move along shall we?" Boarding the plane was a dull event, one not worth mentioning. Thankfully, Candace was sitting beside Ben on the plane, Riley two rows behind them with one of Ian's crew, Powell, I think his name was.

"So how was the ride?" Ben teased.

"Quiet, thank god." She replied.

"I still don't get it." He said with the shake of his head. "Why don't you two like each other?"

"He's just so… ugh!" She complained. He laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She glanced out the window, then back at Ben. "Wet Willie!" She shrieked and stuck her saliva covered finger in Ben's ear.

"Ace!" He moaned, and wiped his ear. She grinned back evilly.

This was it. From the beeping of Riley's GPS, they were close.

"Come on! How long is this going to take?" Candace groaned. The beeping became more insistent.

"Just about there." Riley replied. They were all focused on the driving, until Candace started humming an action movie theme song. Ben, Ian and Riley looked at her as if she was crazy, and she smiled and shrugged. The icy tundra went on for miles. Candace could see Ben's face in the rearview mirror. He had a peculiar look on his face.

"Ben, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about Hanson and Perry. They crossed this kind of terrain with merely dog sleds and on foot." He replied.

"Pretty amazing." Riley said sarcastically. Candace backhanded him in the side of the face. "Ouch!"

"Shut up Riley." She snapped. "So are you sure that your toy is going to work?" She asked again.

"Ninety-nine percent. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning." They all looked at him incredulously. "What! It's bad luck."

"You're such an idiot!" Candace exclaimed. He smacked her on the arm, and she hit him back. He retaliated by poking her in the ribs, earning a shriek and a punch in the arm. "Jerk." She muttered.

"Slut." He shot back.

"Asshole." She growled.

"Bitch!"

"Would you two shut up?" Ian snapped. Riley's GPS cut off Candace's obscene reply. Candace jumped out of the giant truck and threw herself in the snow. She laughed giddily and made a snow angel.

"Come on Ben!" Ben looked at her skeptically. He really, really wanted to find this ship. He was too nervous to play in snow. After realizing no one would join her, Candace stood and grabbed her camera from the truck. Ian and his crew, along with Ben, had metal detectors and were sweeping the area. Grudgingly, she stood beside Riley, who was shivering. Candace cleared her throat and Riley glanced at her. "So…how does a ship get all the way over here?"

He drew in a deep breath and said, "Well, I'm no expert, but the hydrothermal properties of this region caused hurricane force ice storms that caused the ocean to freeze, then melt and then re-freeze, resulting in a semi-solid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here," He looked back over at the crew.

"But you're no expert?" She asked in disbelief, and he smirked.

"Ace! Riley! Come take a look at this!" Ben called. Following Riley she knelt by Ben. He had cleared away a small patch of snow to reveal a plaque that read _Charlotte_.

"Hello beautiful." She smiled and snapped a picture. It was hard, tedious work to uncover the ship. They had about half of it uncovered, when Ben said they could enter. "Wait!" They all stopped, and Candace scurried off the ship. She stepped a few meters back, and snapped a picture. She was last to climb in the hatch. The group climbed down to what Candace guessed was the sleeping room. She was walking behind Riley, complaining to herself because he walked slowly. Suddenly he jumped backwards with a yelp of terror. Shining her flashlight to where he was standing, she saw a frozen dead body, Riley shuddered. The body irked her too, but she wouldn't let Riley have the satisfaction of seeing her freak out. She shrugged and looked back at him. "Wimp."

"This is it!" Ben called. He was standing by a large door. "The cargo hold." The group waited as Ben pulled it open. They stood silently in the doorway, shining their flashlights over the room, as if expecting something to leap out at them.

"Do you think it's in the barrels?" Riley asked.

"And what exactly is it?" Candace asked.

"Anything." Ben replied. "Search all the barrels." Candace moved over to a barrel and struggled with her ice pick to remove the lid.

"Gunpowder." Ian stated as the lid popped off and the black substance spilled onto the ground. There was nothing in that barrel, or the next. She was growing irritated until Ben called out to them.

"I've found something!" They all gathered around him as he gently unwrapped a cloth from around a box. The box was covered in intricate designs, and before he opened it, she quickly took a picture. Ben opened the box, and an ivory pipe lay nestled inside. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, removing it from the box.

"A billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked. Candace covered up a laugh with a cough.

"It's a Meerschaum pipe." Ian said. "It's beautiful." He smiled and looked at Candace. She blushed and looked away. "Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem."

"Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asked. Candace rolled her eyes.

"It's a clue." She stated. Ben studied the pipe, and then pulled it apart.

"Hey don't break it!" Riley protested.

"Shut up Riley."

"We are one step closer to the treasure." Ben proclaimed.

"I thought you said the treasure would be on the ship." Ian stated irritably.

"No, I said the secret lies with Charlotte." He recited. "I said it could be here." Ben pulled out his pocket knife and cut his thumb.

"Ben!" She gasped.

"Don't worry Ace." He smeared the blood on the scroll portion of the stem. Then he rolled it carefully onto a page in his book.

"Those are Templar symbols!" Candace exclaimed.

"A legend writ," Ben read "A stain affected. The key in Silence undetected. Fifty five in iron pen. Mister Matlack can't offend."

"A riddle." Ian mused.

"I need to think." Ben went to sit and think. "A legend writ…"

"That's easy, the legend of the Templar treasure." Candace said. Ben was silent again. Riley was tapping on a beam beside Candace, and it was distracting her. She glared at him, and he got the message and stopped.

"The stain affects the legend." She heard Ben say. "How? The key in Silence undetected. Wait. Now, the legend and the key…" Everyone was staring at Ben now. "There's something. A map. It's an invisible map." Now Candace got it.

"What do you mean _invisible_ map?" Ian asked.

"The stain affected refers to a dye or reagent used to bring about a certain result." Candace explained. Ben nodded.

"Combined with the key in Silence undetected, it implies that you have to make what was undetectable, detectable." Ben added. "Unless… the key in silence refers to…"

"Prison." Shaw interrupted.

"Albuquerque. See I can do it too." Riley said dryly. "Snorkel." Candace snorted.

"The map is in prison." Shaw insisted. "Fifty-five in iron pen. An iron pen is a prison."

"But," Ben said "Since the primary writing utensil of that era was an iron ball pen, it could be, just a pen."

"Then why not say 'a pen'?" Riley asked.

"'Cause it's a prison." Shaw mumbled.

"Wait a minute. Iron pen doesn't describe the pen, it describes _what_ was penned." Ben exclaimed. "It was iron, it was firm, it was mineral. No."

"It was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved…" Candace listed off.

"It was resolved." Ben sighed. "Mr. Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the continental congress."

"That means that..." Candace trailed off, wide-eyed.

"The Declaration of Independence." Ian was shocked.

"That's clever. A document of such importance would ensure the map's survival." He reasoned.

"And a couple of masons signed it right?" Riley asked. Candace nodded.

"Well, we will have to arrange some way to view it." Ian stated.

"One of the most important documents in American history. Their not just going to let us waltz in and run chemical tests on it." Candace said sourly.

"So what do you suppose we do?" He asked irately.

"I don't know!" She snapped. No one spoke for a minute.

"We could…_borrow_ it." Ian suggested.

"We can't steal the Declaration." Ben said calmly.

"Look Ben, we all have our areas of expertise. Once, a long time ago, I organized some operations of _questionable_ legality." Ian said slowly.

"Yeah don't worry Ben. We'll get it taken care of." Shaw added.

"No." Ben refused.

"Come on Ben, I need your help."

"No. I won't do it."

"Alright Ben, your starting to become a problem." Ian nodded to Shaw, and he drew a gun, that was aimed at Ben.

"Shaw, put the gun down!" Candace said forcefully.

"You can't shoot me." Ben said. "There's more to the riddle. Information you don't have. I'm the only one that can figure it out, you know that."

"Tell me what I need to know Ben, or I shoot your friend." Shaw pointed the gun at Candace, and she paled.

"Fucking bastard." She hissed.

"Sorry love." Ian replied snidely. "Now tell me Ben." Ben suddenly lit a flare.

"Look where you're standing. You shoot, I'll drop this, and we all go out."

"Tell me what I need to know Ben." Ian said coldly.

"You need to know," Ben paused. "If Shaw can catch!" Ben tossed the flare to Shaw, but Ian caught it. For a second no one breathed, until Ian's glove caught on fire. He dropped the flare, and ignited the gunpowder. He and Shaw ran out the cargo hold, sealing the door behind them. Candace was frozen, the intense feeling of having a gun drawn on her still holding her in place. Ben called them over, and Riley pushed her over to him. Ben shoved them down a smuggler's hold, and they ran through a tunnel. "Get down!" Ben called. Candace protected her camera and her head, as the ship exploded above her. Once they cleared out of the rubble, they made their way to the nearest village to get home and stop Ian.


	2. I Fought The Law

**Disclaimer:** I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either.

**Author's Note: **Number 2! Hope you like. Hate it? Love it? Tell me!** GUESS WHAT NATIONAL TREASURE LOVERS! National Treasure: Book of Secrets is coming out in December 2007!**

National Treasure

Frustrated, they exited the FBI building. Candace was dressed casually in a grey wife-beater, black sweater, jeans and her aviators perched on her nose.

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence?" Riley asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Candace muttered.

"They're not going to worry about something they know is safe." Added Ben.

"Anyone that can do anything is going to think we're crazy, and anyone crazy enough to believe us won't want to help." Riley moaned.

"We need someone one step short of crazy." Ben said.

"Obsessed?" Riley asked.

"No, passionate." He replied.

"National Archives?" Candace asked Ben.

"National Archives." He confirmed. The trio waited in the waiting room to meet 'Dr. Chase'. Just another lost cause. Candace thought. "Hey Ace, pass me one of those?" Ben pointed to a pamphlet that said something about a gala. A woman opened the door and spoke to Ben.

"Dr. Chase can see you now Mr. Brown." She said.

"Mr. Brown?" Riley asked.

"We don't get a lot of respect in the academic community." Ben replied.

"Who are you?" He asked Candace as they entered the room.

"Laura James." She murmured out of the corner of her mouth. The woman at the desk was blonde, pretty and well… pretty.

"Good Afternoon! I'm Abigail Chase." She shook each of their hands.

"Paul Brown." Ben introduced himself.

"Laura James." Candace said politely.

"And you?" Abigail asked a startled Riley.

"Uh… Bill." He stuttered.

"How may I help you?" She asked, sitting down.

"Well…" Candace was interrupted by Ben.

"Your accent! Pennsylvanian-Dutch?"

"Saxony-German." She replied.

"So you're not American?" Riley asked. Candace kicked him in the leg.

"I am, I just wasn't _born_ here." She replied, as if talking to a small child.

"Nice collection." Ben motioned to a board with pins. "You're missing the 1789 inaugural one though. I found one once."

"Lucky you." She replied evenly. "My assistant said this was urgent?"

""Yes ma'am." They sat in the three chairs provided in front of the desk. "I'm going to get straight to the point." Ben said.

"Someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence." Candace blurted out. Ben glared at her, and then turned back to a stunned Dr. Chase.

"Well, I'll put you in contact with the FBI." She replied, reaching for the phone.

"We've already informed the FBI and they're assured us there is no way it can be stolen." Ben said.

"They're right." Abigail told them.

"We have reason to believe otherwise. But if we were given the privilege to view the document, we'd be able to tell you if it was actually in any danger." Ben said.

"What do you think you're going to find?" She asked.

"We believe that there is and encryption" He stressed the last word. "On the back."

"An encryption, like a code?" She asked.

"A map." Candace clarified.

"A map of what?"

"'The location…of objects of… historic and intrinsic value." Ben said slowly.

"A treasure map?"

"That's where we lost the FBI." Riley told her.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?" She asked.

"More like treasure protectors." Ben clarified.

"I've personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, and all it says is _Original Declaration of Independence_ dated _July 4 1776_." She told him. "But no map." Ben sighed and looked over to Candace and Riley. Candace was rubbing her temples, and Riley was sending him tiny shakes of the head.

"It's invisible." He said sadly.

"Oh?" She asked mockingly.

"And that's where we lost the department of homeland security." Riley added.

"What led you to this assumption?" She asked.

"The engraving on the stem of a two hundred year old pipe." Candace said offhandedly.

"May I see it?"

"We don't have it." Riley mumbled. She leaned forward on the desk.

"Did Bigfoot take it?" She mocked.

"Time to go." Candace said, and exited the room quickly followed by Riley. Ben came out a minute later.

"Let's go take a look at it." Riley suggested with a frown. They all stood in front of the Declaration wallowing in self-pity.

"One hundred and eighty years of searching, and we're three feet away." Ben sighed. "Of all the ideas that became the United States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all the others." He said. "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such government, and provide new guards for their future security." He recited.

"That's beautiful." Candace smiled.

"People don't talk that way anymore." Ben said, mostly to himself.

"What does it mean?" Riley asked, puzzled.

"It means that if there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action." He paused. "And I'm going to steal it." He said firmly and walked out. Riley and Candace looked at each other in shock, and then chased after him.

"This…this is huge." Riley told Ben as they all sat on the steps of the Lincoln memorial.

"Like prison huge Ben." Candace added. "You're going to go to prison, you know that right?"

"Yeah probably."

"Oh okay." Riley said sarcastically. "Usually that would bother most people."

"Ian's going to try and steal it. And he does, he'll destroy the Declaration." Ben said. "So the only way to save it from being stolen is to steal it. It's kind of backwards really."

"It's impossible Ben. Even if there was a way, I'd help you, you know that. But… there isn't." Candace told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It can't be done. Come with me, I'll prove it to you." Riley stated.

"This, Ben, is the Library of Congress. The biggest library in the world." Riley explained. Candace snorted.

"You would know." He glared at her, and then continued.

"They're all saying the same thing, listen to Riley." He brought out a big book.

"You boys have your fun; I'm going to do some _lady_ stuff." Candace said, hopped off the tale she was sitting on, and wandered around. Riley just announced it _could_ in fact be done, when a librarian came up to the two puzzled men. Riley was scared she might have heard their plan to steal the Declaration.

"Excuse me," She apologized, "But a woman who called herself 'Ace' was removed from the library. She is waiting outside for you." She smiled politely and left the two.

"Oh Ace!" Ben muttered and rubbed his forehead. She ran up to them as they stepped outside.

"I've been waiting _forever_!" She huffed.

"What did you do?" Ben moaned.

"I tried to see how high I could stack the books 'till they fell over." She said innocently. "But how did you two do?"

"We have a plan." Riley grinned.

This was boring. Riley got to do fun stuff with his computer, and Ben was doing some spy work with water and powder. Well, Candace did get to set off the alarms with a special laser Riley gave her. And it was pretty fun watching the old lady almost have a heart attack. Now, she was sitting in the stuffy van with her most favorite person in the world. Not. Inconspicuously dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black hoodie and a ski-mask in the pocket, just in case, she sat in the back of the van with Riley, an earpiece popped in, ready to go.

"Testing! One, two three!" She shouted into the microphone.

"Shut up Ace." Ben muttered. They all breathed a sigh of relief when Ben was let in with no hassle. One less problem. Ben made it into the washroom, where he rid himself of the jumper, and tucked the screwdriver into his suit.

"How do you look?" Riley teased.

"Not bad." Ben replied.

"Mazel tov." Candace told him.

"What does that even mean?" Riley asked her.

"It's good luck in Hebrew." She replied. Ben went up to the ballroom, where he searched for Abigail Chase.

"For you." He said, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"tell her she looks nice." Candace said to Ben.

"No. Hurry up and get out of there." Riley snapped. Candace and Riley didn't hear the rest of the conversation because they were arguing with each other.

"He's allowed to tell her she looks nice!" Candace shouted to Riley.

"Ace, calm down. I got it." Ben zipped the bag shut and watched as the thumbprint showed upon the glass.

"Is it working?" She asked, much calmer this time.

"Yeah." Ben said weakly.

"Our evil plan is working." Riley whispered in disbelief. Ben used her thumbprint for the scanner to get into the elevator, and then used the backlight to read the password. Ben read out the letters for Riley's anagram program.

"A, E, O, L, G, R, F, Y, V." Ben read. Riley quickly entered them in his computer.

"Top results," Riley said. "A glove fry, a very golf, fargo levy, gravy floe, valley frog." He continued.

"No wait. It's Valley Forge. She pressed the E and L twice." Ben entered the password, and it worked.

"Fargo levy?" Candace asked skeptically.

"Shut up." He growled. Riley switched the video feeds on the computer.

"Hey look! Ben's invisible!" She said loudly. Ben pointed up to the camera at them and Riley waved. "He can't see you, stupid!" Candace laughed. "Ben, we're half done." She said as he reached the document in its large, heavy casing. Unscrewing the casing was a long, tedious job that was taking _forever_. Suddenly, Riley lost his feed. The computer screen went grey and fuzzy.

"Ben! Ben I lost the feed!" Riley panicked.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I can't see you! I can't see anything!" Riley said in horror.

"Ben get out." Candace said calmly. "Now."

"I'm taking the whole thing." Ben said, lifting the frame and shuffled out to the elevator. Secretly freaking out on the inside, Riley and Candace waited in silence until they heard gunshots.

"Ben who's shooting?" Riley asked.

"Ben are you okay?" Candace asked frantically, trying to see anything on the screen.

"Yes." He grunted.

"Who was that?" Riley asked.

"Ian. I'm in the elevator, don't worry." It seemed like ages until Ben came outside.

"Finally." Candace sighed.

"Shut up and start the car." Riley hopped into the driver's seat and started the van. Candace slid into the passenger's side, and Ben came around the back of the truck.

"Oh shit." Candace said, and pointed out the window. "Uh, Ben? The mean Declaration lady is behind you."

"Shit!" Ben muttered.

"This is bad!" Candace moaned as Abigail Chase asked Ben what was going on.

"Stop chatting and get in the van!" Riley growled. "Hurry!" A loud, buzzing alarm sent Candace into hyperventilation.

"We're going to get caught. We're going to jail!" Riley grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Ace." He told her. She nodded and shut her eyes tightly. "Ben will get us through this." Candace opened her eyes to see Dr. Chase running back to the building. She slipped in the backseat, and Ben climbed into the passenger's side. Dr. Chase was in the middle of the road when a blue truck came up to her, and a man snatched her up into the truck. One of Ian's henchmen started shooting at the van.

"Go after them!" Ben shouted.

"No good adventure without a car chase." Candace moaned. As it turns out, they recovered Dr. Chase from Ian, but she gave them the document.

"Relax guys. That was a souvenir. I thought it'd be better to have an extra just in case _that_ happened. Turns out I was right. Now could you please stop shouting?" He asked Abigail, who had somehow ended up in the back with him, and Candace had stolen the front. He then unveiled the actual document, in a protective tube.

"Give me that!" Abigail cried.

"She's still shouting." Candace whined.

"Now, I do recall paying for this. I paid for the real _and_ the fake one, but you lost that. So you owe me thirty-five dollars plus tax." Ben told Abigail.

"Genius." Riley laughed.

"Well who were those guys?" She asked.

"Hmm, well just the guys we warned you about." Ben reminded her.

"But _you_ didn't believe us!" Riley added haughtily.

"We did the only thing we could to keep it safe." Candace told her. Abigail was silent for a second, but then began to shout and curse at them.

"Ben she swore at me!" Candace complained.

"I think we deserved _that_." Ben told her.

"There is not a treasure map on the back of the Declaration!" Abigail denied.

"And there's no way anyone could steal this!" Ben said, shaking the tube to emphasize his point. "Everything I told you was the truth."

"I want that document Mr. Brown." She said stonily. Ben winced.

"Well, almost everything." He told her. "My name is Ben Gates. That's Candace Mitchell and Riley Poole."

"Present!" Riley called, raising a hand.

"Wait. Did you say Gates and Mitchell?" She asked. "You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the Founding Fathers!"

"It's not a conspiracy." Candace said, hurt.

"Per say." Riley added.

"Well how do you intend to prove that theory? In the back of a moving van?" She snapped.

"We have a clean room environment set up at Ben's apartment." Riley told her.

"We can't go back there." Ben said. "I paid with a credit card."

"What?" Riley shouted. "Ben come on! They're probably tracking us by now!"

"I know! And we need those letters." Ben sighed.

"What letters?" Abigail asked.

"Silence Dogood." Candace muttered.

"Take a right. Stop at the park." Ben sighed. They stopped at the park, and Ben got out to pace, and think.

"You know Ben, it took you two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration." Riley mentioned.

"Yeah but I didn't think I'd actually have to tell my dad about it." He sighed.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters?" Abigail asked. "Steal those too?" She muttered.

"They're digital scans, now be quiet." Ben said.

"Where did you get the scans?" She inquired.

"Because I know the man who has the originals, now shush." Ben said, irritated.

"Why do you need them?"

"She really can't shut her mouth, can she?" Ben turned to Riley and Candace. They laughed. "Look, I will let you hold this if you promise to _shut up_, please!" Ben said, exasperated.He returned to his pacing. Candace and Riley turned back to the radio, listening in on any news of their crime.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her. He knew she was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah thanks." She smiled. They looked outside quickly after they heard shouting. Abigail had tried to run away, but Ben had tackled her down, and retrieved the document.

"Thanks. Now shoo." He told her.

"I'm not leaving without the document." She said stubbornly.

"Well you're not leaving _with_ it."

"Well then you shouldn't have told me where you're going." She said with a glint in her eye and a smile on her face. Ben sighed, and Candace groaned, smacking her head on the dashboard repeatedly. Ben climbed back into the car, and Abigail followed with a smirk. Riley started driving again.

"Uh, Ben?" Candace broke the silence.

"Yeah Ace?" He sighed.

"It's my fault the FBI knows where we are." She blushed. "I kind of… borrowed two-fifty from your wallet. I got thirsty. I'm sorry." She apologized. Ben groaned and leaned his head on the back of the seat.


	3. What Do You Do For Money, Honey?

**Disclaimer:** I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either.

**Author's Note: **Finally, number three. Have I ever mentioned I **love** reviews? Can anyone tell me how to get indenting on this thing?

National Treasure

As they slowed in front of his dad's house, they scanned for any sign of the FBI. It looked safe.

"We should park around the block Riley." Ben said.

"What about her?" Candace asked, jabbing a thumb at Abigail.

"I have some duct tape in the back." Riley suggested. Candace snickered evilly.

"No, don't worry. She won't be any trouble. Promise?" He looked at Abigail for confirmation. She nodded.

"I promise."

"See, she's interested." He smiled.

"Good." Candace said firmly. "We need more history people on our team." But nonetheless, she shoved the roll of duct tape in her pocket.

* * *

They rang the doorbell and waited for a minute, until shuffling was heard on the other side of the door. Ben's dad opened the door to see four adults on his doorstep. He surveyed them tiredly before asking,

"Where's the party?"

"Right here." Candace said, pointing to herself with a grin. He frowned. He was tiredly, and frankly, this girl was already pissing him off.

"Is she pregnant?" He asked, nodding to Abigail. Candace burst out in laughter, which turned to a cough when Abigail glared at her.

"Well if she was, would you leave the woman carrying your grandchild standing out in the cold?" Ben replied. With a sigh, Patrick opened the door a bit wider to let them all in. When they entered the living room, he told them to take a seat.

"There's a slice of pizza in that box right there, if anyone wants it." Patrick mentioned. Candace and Riley dove for it, and tried to decide who would get it. Ben began to explain their predicament. Once he said 'treasure', Patrick became angry. "And he dragged you into this mess?" He asked venomously.

"Literally." Abigail informed him.

"I volunteered." Riley told him.

"I'm a Mitchell." She said. "I was born to do this."

"You're wasting your life! Sure! I'm the family kook! I had insurance, a job; at least I had your mother. At least I had you. What do you have? Them?" He asked angrily, gesturing to Candace and Riley. Candace was munching happily on the pizza, while Riley was watching her enviously. Candace escaped to the kitchen to get a drink, and to escape the tension in the room. Ben came in and withdrew a bowl of lemons from the fridge.

"Coming?" He asked, she nodded and followed. They laid out the document on the table, and placed the bowl of lemons beside it. They tested a portion of the paper and blew warm air on it. They were excited when something appeared. Ben went upstairs to get a blow-dryer.

"Ace, do you want to copy these numbers down?" Ben asked. "You have immaculate writing." She grinned, and took a sheet from a note pad, and jotted down all the numbers in order. "Dad we need those letters." Ben told his father.

"Well, it was just bye sheer happenstance that his grandfather even found them." Pat started.

"Dad." Ben warned.

"They were in an antique desk of the press room." He continued.

"Dad."

"Of The New England Courant." He finished.

"Stop stalling." Candace said in a sing-song voice. Patrick looked at her sourly.

"Dad where are they?" Ben asked with a sigh.

"I donated them," He said. "To the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia." Ben put on his jacket.

"Ok, time to go." Ben said.

"All this time no one ever knew what was on the back." Abigail said, amazed.

"Back of what?" Patrick asked, and lifted up the Declaration. "Oh my god Ben, this is the Declaration!" He moaned.

"And very delicate." Abigail said gently, and peeled it away from his fingers, rolling it up and placing it back in the tube.

"Great, and you dragged me into this too!" Patrick complained.

"Now we can't have that." Candace grinned evilly, and pulled out a roll of duct tape from her pocket. "And now, I'll brainwash you with re-runs of Happy Days!" She cackled. "He won't remember a thing." She told Ben, who shook his head and exited the room. "Goodnight Patty." She said sweetly and ran after Ben, Abigail and Riley.

* * *

They stole Patrick's Cadillac DeVille. Much to Candace's chagrin, she had to sit in the back with Riley.

"Your dad's got a sweet ride." Riley mumbled, leaning against the window.

"I think we should change clothes." Ben said to Abigail.

"Yay! I want new shoes!" Candace said happily.

"We have no money." Riley said. Ben pulled out a book.

"Dad keeps cash tucked between the pages." He said to Abigail.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." Riley whined.

"You smell weird." Candace grumbled. She was tired so she laid her head on Riley's shoulder, oblivious to his protests. "Goodnight." She sighed, and shut her eyes. She was out like a fat kid playing baseball.

* * *

Great, another day spent with Riley. Ben and Abigail got to go shopping, while Riley and herself were out hunting for the next clue. Riley started up the stairs, but she stopped him.

"No don't. We'd be too obvious." She told him, and pulled him over to a little boy sitting on the steps. "Hey kid." She said, sitting beside him. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Hi."

"I'm Candace."

"My name is Liam." He said slowly.

"Well, Liam, want to make some fast cash?" She asked. He grinned and nodded. "Okay, all you have to do is get some letters for us."

"That's easy! I can do that!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, what you need to do is this. We will give you a piece of paper with four sets of numbers on it. There are three numbers in a set. The first number shows what Silence Dogood letter it is. The second number shows what line it is in, and the third number shows you what letter it is in the line. You write down those letters for us, and then bring them to us over there." She said, pointing at a bench across the street. "And he," She said, pointing to Riley. "Will give you a dollar." She giggled at Riley's angry face. She wrote down the first four sets of numbers and gave them to Liam. He quickly ran up the stairs into the building. "Come on." She said to Riley, running across the street to the benches. Riley sat beside her.

"How come _I_ have to pay him?" He asked begrudgingly.

"Ben gave _you_ all the money." She reminded him. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." They watched the traffic go by until Riley spoke again. "How did you get that scar on your arm?" He asked her curiously. Surprisingly, she laughed.

"Ben and I were convinced we knew where the treasure was. We were trying to hop a fence into Charlotte Church. I got caught in the chain link, gashed my arm up pretty badly. Ben took me to the hospital, luckily we didn't get caught." She chuckled. Riley hissed in sympathy. The boy ran across the street, almost getting hit by a car.

"Hey, slow down kid. You're going to get hurt." Riley told him, before taking the slip of paper from him. Candace gave him his dollar and the next piece of paper.

"Next four buddy. Come on!" Riley and Candace put their heads together over the piece of paper Liam had given them. "T, H, E, V." Candace read out. Riley copied them onto the edge of the newspaper he had found.

"T H E, could possibly spell the." Riley said.

"We won't know for sure until we get the next one." Candace told him. They had the first nice conversation of their lives.

"S, A, N, D." The boy told them the second last set of letters.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked. The boy gave him a skeptical look and Candace laughed. She couldn't help but take a picture of him.

"No, that's an N." Liam pointed to Riley's N.

"It _is_ an N!" Riley defended.

"Doesn't look like one." Liam replied.

"Yeah." Candace laughed. "It looks more like an R."

"Now that we're done mocking my writing skills," Riley said irritated. "You can go get the last four letters."

"Okay so," Candace took the newspaper and read the clue out loud. "The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of pass and? Does that sound right?" Riley agreed.

"Pass and… what?" Riley asked. A bus stopped in front of them, practically handing them the clue.

"Pass and Stow!" Candace said excitedly. She quickly scribbled it down. "Come on, Ben and Abigail will be waiting." They ran back to the car.

* * *

Urban Outfitters was not Candace's type of store. She cringed at the turtlenecks and button up shirts in the store, and hugged her black zip-up sweater tightly to her body. Ben and Abigail were at the cash register when Candace and Riley caught up to them.

"We got it!" Candace cheered, doing a bit of a dance. Riley read out the clue.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"Well, the vision to see the treasured past must mean a way to read the map." Ben concluded.

"Wait, I thought the cipher was the map." Riley said, puzzled.

"The cipher is a way to find the way to read the map." Candace explained. "And the way to read the map is found where the 'timely shadow' crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow."

"Pass and Stow, of course, referring to-" Riley started pompously.

"The Liberty Bell." Ben and Abigail chorused. Riley huffed.

"Right, so the timely shadow is a specific time." Abigail said. "What time?" Ben turned to Abigail.

"You're going to love this." He went up to the cash. "Can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?"

"No." She replied.

"We need collateral." All eyes were on Candace.

"What? No way!" She hugged her camera protectively to her chest.

"Please Ace?" Ben asked. She huffed and handed it to the cashier, glaring. "Now, on the back of the hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall done by a close friend of Benjamin Franklin. If we can see what time it is on the clock tower, we can find out the timely shadow." Ben borrowed a water bottle and peered through it.

"What does it say?" Riley asked.

"2:22. What time is it now?" Ben asked.

"Almost three." Candace replied. "We missed it."

"No we didn't." Riley said with a strange look on his face. "We didn't because…Wait, you don't know this?" He asked them. "I know something about history that you don't?" He laughed.

"I'd very much like to learn about it Riley." Ben said agitated.

"Hold on, is this how you guys always feel?" He asked. "Except now, of course."

"Riley!" Abigail snapped, And Candace pinched his arm.

"Ouch! Okay! Daylight savings time wasn't established until World War One, so if it's three p.m. now, it means that in 1776, it'll be two p.m." He gloated. Candace grinned.

"Nice one." His smile grew bigger.

"Do you know who the first person to suggest daylight savings time was?" He asked.

"Ben Franklin." Candace called back over her shoulder. She laughed at his cursing.


	4. Run Like Hell

**Disclaimer:** I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either unless I say otherwise.

**Author's Note: **Number four! Stay tuned, these National Treasure one's will be up quickly! **Please review guys. I want to know if anyone actually likes this, or if I'm just wasting my time.**

National Treasure

They followed a group through Independence Hall, and quickly broke off when they saw the stairs to the steeple. As they stepped over the rope that blocked off the stairs, Candace turned to Abigail.

"Do you feel bad-ass now?" She smirked. Abigail laughed and followed Ben to the top of the tower. Candace was last to climb up through the trap door, and unlike the others, she curled up in a ball with her head in her hands. Riley noticed, and grinned manically.

"You're afraid of heights!" he teased.

"Shut up." She moaned.

"Riley leave her alone." Ben said. He knew she was going to throw up if she looked over. "There." Ben said, pointing to the shadow. "I'll go down there, and you meet me in the signing room." Candace practically ran down the stairs, and Riley and Abigail followed her to the signing room. She had time to compose herself before Ben came back.

"Hey, what'd you score?" Riley asked.

"These." Ben brandished a pair of glasses. They had blue, green and red lenses attached.

"What are they?"

"Early x-ray specs." Candace mused.

"The vision to see the treasured past?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Ben Franklin invented something like these." Abigail said.

"I think he invented these." Ben replied, giving the glasses to Riley, who put them on. Ben removed the Declaration from its container and they each took a corner.

"Glasses." Ben motioned to Riley. Ben scanned the front quickly. "Okay turn it over." He gasped. "That's…amazing."

"What does it say?"

"Heere, at the wall, with two Es." He took the glasses off and handed them to Abigail. She was in awe by the picture on the back. She went to hand them to Riley, but Candace snatched them and put them on. It was really impressive. Too bad she had left her camera in the car.

"Oh no!" Ben groaned, pointing to the window. Two of Ian's henchmen were out there.

"How'd they find us?" Riley complained.

"Ian has unlimited resources, not to mention he's smart." Candace replied.

"What do we do?" Abigail asked.

"We don't want Ian to have the Declaration, or the glasses. But we _especially_ don't want him to have both. We split up. Ben pocketed the glasses, and threw the red container over his shoulder.

"Ace, you and Riley take the Declaration. We'll take the glasses and meet up at the car." They nodded. "Take care of her."

"I will." They chorused. They looked at each other in disdain. Ben and Abigail left first. Candace and Riley waited until they couldn't see them anymore, and then went in the opposite direction. They made their way into a huge crowd, but Shaw and Powell were still following them.

"Time to run!" Riley said, grabbing Candace's hand and dragging her into a market.

"Follow me!" Candace veered over to the right, whereas Riley turned to the left. She looked back for Riley, but he was gone. Shaw was close, so she hopped over the deli counter and hid.

"If you're not a steak you don't belong here." The deli woman told her.

"I'm trying to hide from my ex-boyfriend." She lied quickly.

"Baldy?" She asked, and Candace nodded. "Do you need something?" The woman asked. Peeking through the glass, she saw Shaw, and huddled tighter to her body. "I said, do you need something?"

"Oh shut up!" Shaw hissed, and stormed off.

"I see why you left him." When she was sure Shaw was gone, Candace hopped out of the deli with a thanks. She hid behind a shelf of flowers, where she could see Shaw. A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Shh!" Riley whispered.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"Hiding!" He replied. "Duh! Come on." He grabbed her hand again and they ran out of the market. They ran towards City Hall and nearly got hit by oncoming traffic. They ran through a tunnel, and Candace realized Riley wasn't following. She whipped her head around and saw him stuck in a crowd of people. She turned around in time to see the bike she smashed into. She rolled forward and the document flung into the middle of the road. Candace scrambled to her feet, and ran out in the middle of the road to save the Declaration. She almost had it when a truck horn blared and she froze in terror. Suddenly, arms encircled her waist, and she was falling backwards. Turning to see who had saved her, she saw Riley, with a blazing look in his eyes.

"Thanks." She said, out of breath. "The document?" And just like that, the man they wanted to see the least stood in front of him. Ian smiled and picked up the document. Making sure it was there, he grinned. Candace and Riley scrambled to their feet and took off. "We're far enough." She said, and slowed to a walk. Riley followed suit.

"I can't believe we lost it." Riley said angrily.

"Thanks for saving me." Candace said quietly. He smiled lightheartedly.

"No worries." It was silent between them, and Candace started to get nervous.

"We should call Ben." She said quickly. Riley nodded and took out his cell.

"We lost it." Riley said as a greeting. "We lost the Declaration. Ian took it." It was quiet on their end for a moment. "Yeah we're okay. Ben, I'm sorry." Another pause, then Riley hung up.

"Is he mad?" Candace asked tentatively.

"No. More disappointed I think." Riley replied.

"That's worse!" Candace moaned. They turned the corner of the street where they had parked, to see Ben and Abby pressed up against the car, and what looked like FBI surrounding them. They quickly turned back to where they came from. Riley sat on a park bench, and Candace sprawled out on the grass in front of him. Suddenly, she sat up. "Riley, give me your phone. I have a plan."

* * *

"That's some story." Agent Sadusky said disbelievingly. 

"It's the same story I tried to tell you guys before the Declaration was stolen." Ben said.

"By you?" Sadusky asked, amused.

"No by Ian. We stole it to stop him. We did it alone. The camera you found in my dad's car is mine. And Ian still ended up with the Declaration. Ben sighed.

"Here's your options. Door number one, you go to prison for a very long time. Door number two, you help us get the Declaration back, and you still go to prison, but you feel better inside." Sadusky told them. Abigail looked mortified at the thought of prison.

"Any door that doesn't lead to prison?" Ben asked. Sadusky laughed at him.

"Someone has to go to prison Ben." He picked up the glasses. "Now what are these?"

"A way to read the map."

"Right, Templar treasure, that sort of stuff." He played with the lenses.

"There's more to it." Ben whispered to Abigail. She gaped, and then Ben's phone rang. The FBI put up their standard procedures, and then Ben answered it, hoping it wasn't Riley or Candace.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ben." Ian said on the other line. "I want you to meet me on the dock of the U.S.S. Intrepid, in New York. Bring the glasses. Yes, I know about the glasses. Meet me at 10:00. And tell those FBI agents listening in that if you want the Declaration and not just a box of confetti, you come alone."

* * *

Candace and Riley sat at a booth in a café near Wall Street and Broadway. The deal they had made with Ian was a risky one, and if it didn't go according to plan they were screwed. It was a miracle they had figured out the clue at all. With the help of Yahoo, they had figured out there was a wall named Deheere. So it all fell into place. 

"I hope they're okay." She muttered.

"They'll be fine." Riley replied reassuringly.

* * *

Ben helped Abigail up the ladder where Shaw was waiting. 

"Welcome to New Jersey." Shaw said. Opening his trunk, he removed a pile of clothes for each of them.

"Where are Candace and Riley?" Ben asked.

"What's going on?" Abigail demanded.

"Did you bring the glasses?" Shaw asked.

"I don't know. Tell me what's going on." Ben insisted.

"Ask the nerd and his girlfriend. They're the ones calling all the shots now." He muttered. "She won't bloody shut up." Ben looked at Abigail and they burst into laugher. They climbed into the backseat, accompanied by Powell.

"Try to escape and I'll shoot yeh." He threatened. They nodded. Shaw's phone rang.

"It's for you." He passed it back to Ben.

"Hello?"

"Ben you're alive!" Candace called out happily.

"Yes, luckily." He replied. "So what, you're working with Ian now?"

"Well, as it turns out, helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act, and since Ian's the only criminal we knew, well… yeah." She replied. "We called him up and made a deal."

"You're alright? You're safe?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, we both are. Riley's right here, doing his thing with a computer." She handed the phone to Riley.

"I'm tracking you through the GPS in Shaw's phone. They make a wrong turn and the FBI will be on you in seconds." Riley told him. Candace stole the phone back.

"Where are you?" Ben asked.

"At the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway." She replied with a grin.

"You figured it out?" Ben smiled.

"It was easy. Heere at the Wall, Wall Street and Broadway." She hesitated. "Ben, there's one teeny thing. We made Ian believe he could have the treasure. It was the only way we could get this far."

"He's here!" Riley informed her.

"I'm sorry Ben; I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't worry." He replied.

"Hey! You're wasting my minutes!" Shaw exclaimed. Powell ripped the phone from Ben's hands and hung up.

* * *

"Ben? Ben!" Candace said into the phone. She hung up and gave it back to Riley. 

"Look!" He pointed out the window, and there were Ben and Abigail, looking visibly unharmed.

"Thank God." She sighed. "Come on!" She called to Riley who was walking to the back of the shop.

"Let me go to the bathroom first." He replied, and went out of sight. Candace was anxious, and kept checking her watch.

"How long does it take a guy to pee?" She asked loudly, attracting the attention of several customers. They looked at her oddly and she glared at them. _Finally_ Riley came out of the bathroom. "Let's. Go!" She growled, and forced him out of the shop. They ran across the street where Ben and Abigail were. In their place, were Powell and Phil.

"Where are Ben and Abigail?" Riley demanded. Powell grabbed Riley's arm and Phil took Candace's.

"Yer coming with us." Powell growled. Candace struggled until she caught a peek of Phil's gun in his pocket. Then they followed quietly into Trinity Church, guns pressed up in the smalls of their backs. As they entered, Candace saw Mr. Gates sitting on a bench with Abigail, being watched over by Shaw.

"Mother fucker!" She swore loudly. "They got you too Mr. Gates?" Patrick looked at her in amazement. She was forced onto the bench, until Ian and Ben stood from their seats at the front. Ian motioned to his cronies and they hauled them up out of their seats and over to them. Candace slapped Phil's hands away.

"Let go of me you stupid knob! I'm not going anywhere!" She snapped angrily. Riley stifled a laugh. They followed Ben down to the basement.

"We're looking for Parkington Lane." Ben said. There was a small hallway, and she followed Riley into it. She peered through the gloom at the words. They were names. And this was a crypt.

"Parkington Lane. I found it...him." Riley called out. Poor Parkington's tomb was destroyed, and his body lay on the ground. Candace tried to see into the tunnel but it was pitch black. They all stood there for a moment, until Riley spoke. "Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?"


	5. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Disclaimer:** I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either unless I say otherwise. 

Candace was crawling behind Shaw, who she was sure had farted, when she suddenly had a weird feeling.

"Riley stop looking at my ass!" She shouted.

"Well there's nothing else to look at!" He defended. She extended her foot backwards and kicked him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" He protested.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you both." Shaw growled. Candace was positive he was still looking though. Ben gave her a hand to help her out and she accepted gratefully. Ian lit up a torch and it illuminated the small hallway. It led to another door, and some stairs. At the top of the stairs they were halted, because Ben chose that time to plant one on Abigail. Riley and Candace smirked at them, and Powell moaned.

"Why can that happen to me?"

"Because you're a gun-wielding jerk that threatens girls." Candace snapped back. He shrugged. That could be it. Soon they emerged into a huge pit. Ben made out a chandelier in the darkness, and quickly lit it. To Candace's dismay, the pit seemed bottomless.

"How did guys with a bunch of hand tools build all this?" Powell asked.

"The same way they built the pyramids, and the Great Wall of China." Ben replied.

"Yeah, the aliens helped them." Riley added sarcastically. Candace laughed nervously. Riley glanced at her, and kind of felt sorry for her.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Go!" Ian nudged Patrick.

"I'm not going out on that thing! Two hundred years of termite damage and rust!" He protested.

"Dad, do what he says." Ben warned. Riley heard Candace's shaky breaths as she took a step.

"We're under the Trinity graveyard, that's probably why no one ever found this." Patrick said. Suddenly the pit began to shake violently.

"Subway!" Ben shouted. Candace grabbed Riley's arm tightly, and didn't let go when it stopped. Shaw took a step forward, and with a sickening crack, he fell. They couldn't tell when the screaming had stopped. Candace buried her face into Riley's shoulder and he held onto her awkwardly. Another crack sounded, and the walkway they were on started to break. Riley pulled Candace to the edge.

"Jump!" They jumped onto the platform below. She rolled off him, and stood up.

"Ben!" She screamed. Ben was hanging off the plank, but Abigail pulled him up before he fell. They quickly jumped onto an elevator, and Ian, Powell, and Mr. Gates had another.

"Here." Riley extended his arm for the Declaration, when the elevator Ben and Abigail were on started to fall. Abigail slipped off, sending an outstretched arm out for help, Ben grabbed it. They swung back and forth, and all Riley and Candace could do was watch. Everyone's heart stopped, when the Declaration rolled to the edge of the elevator. Then Ben let go of Abigail's hand, and she landed on the plank below. Ben reached up and snatched the Declaration just as it was starting to fall. Candace grabbed Riley's hand when the plank Ben held on to broke, and he slid to the very last board. Before he could fall, a rope was thrown down, and he swung onto the platform Abigail occupied.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I had to save the document."

"No don't worry. I would've done the same for you." She told him. Candace and Riley made their way down to them.

"I would've dropped you both. Freaks." Riley said. Ben and Abigail were amused as they looked from Riley, to Candace, then to their linked hands. Blushing, they let go and stepped away from each other.

They all climbed on the rickety elevator and made their way into the unknown. Candace covered her eyes as they descended. The elevator finally stopped, and Candace pushed past everyone to get off. She landed on the ground and lay there for a moment, until Powell nudged her with his foot. She followed the crew into the empty room.

"Where is it?" Ian growled.

"It's gone." Ben said.

"What? It can't be!" Riley exclaimed. "There's gotta be another clue!"

"There aren't any more clues!" Ben yelled. Riley recoiled in hurt.

"You're not lying to me are you Ben?" Ian asked dangerously. "You know where it is."

"No." Ben replied.

"Okay go." Ian said to Powell.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ben called, following Ian.

"Wait! Ian wait!" Riley shouted. "We'll be trapped!"

"Don't do this Ian!" Candace cried. "You cant just leave us here!"

"Yes I can, unless Ben tells me the next clue." Ian snapped. "And don't bother lying. We played poker together remember?" he mocked.

"Ian, just come down here and we can talk this over." Riley said calmly. Ian grabbed Powell's gun.

"Don't speak again." He pointed it at Riley's heart.

"Put the gun down, Ian." Candace growled as she stepped in front of Riley. Ian laughed.

"That's right, protect the weakling." He sneered. "I'll shoot you both. Now tell me where the treasure is." He removed the safety. "Ben." Ben was frozen.

"The lantern." Mr. Gates said.

"Dad!" Ben exclaimed.

"The status quo has changed son." He replied. "In Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase. It signifies the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue."

"What does it mean?" Ian asked.

"Boston." Ben sighed. "It's in Boston. The old North Church in Boston where Thomas Newton hung a lantern to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land, two if by sea." Ben explained. "One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple. That's where we have to look."

"Thank you." Ian said.

"Hey! You have to take us with you!" Mr. Gates exclaimed.

"Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides, with you out of the picture there's less baggage to carry." He sneered.

"Well what if there's another clue?" Ben asked.

"Then we know right where to find you." Ian motioned to Powell and he pulled the elevator up, ignoring their pleas. They watched as the torchlight flickered out of eyesight.

"We're all gonna die!" Riley moaned. Candace turned to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded with a shy smile.

"We're not going to die I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ben told Riley. He walked back into the cavern.

"Okay boys, what's going on? The British came by sea; it was two lanterns, not one." Abigail asked in confusion.

"Ian needed another clue, so we gave it to him." Ben replied.

"It was fake. It was a fake clue." Riley said in awe.

"No shit, Sherlock." Candace laughed, and smacked him upside the head. He frowned and rubbed his head.

"The all-seeing eye." Ben muttered, tracing the drawing on the wall.

"But by the time Ian figures it out and comes back here, we'll still be trapped, and he'll shoot us then." He gulped. "Either way we're gonna die."

"Nobody's going to die. There's another way out." Ben said.

"Where?"

"Through the treasure room." Ben pushed on a carving, and the wall slid open. Ben and Mr. Gates pushed it open the rest of the way. Candace grinned widely as she went in, but her heart sank as she was faced with an empty room.

"I'm sorry Ben." Abigail said quietly.

"It's… gone." Ben stuttered.

"Listen Ben," Candace started. "It may have even been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates."

"It doesn't matter Ben." Mr. Gates said. "Because you were right."

"No I wasn't." Ben replied.

"This room is real Ben. That means the treasure is real. We're in company of some of the most brilliant minds in history Ben, because you found what they left behind for us to find and understood the meaning of it." He said strongly. Those words made Candace's eyes prickle with tears.

"You did it Ben, for all of us. Your grandfather… and all of us." She whispered.

"And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong." Mr. Gates said.

"I just really thought I was going to find the treasure." Ben sighed, sitting down.

"Then we just keep looking for it." Mr. Gates said.

"I'm in." Abigail smiled lovingly.

"Hell yes!" Candace grinned.

"Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud over here, but that's not going to happen." Riley remarked dryly. "Because as far as I can see, we're still trapped down here."

"Oh yeah." Candace added as an afterthought.

"Now Ben, where's that other way out?" Riley asked.

"Well that's it. It doesn't make any sense, because the first thing the builders would have done after getting down here is cut a secondary shaft out for air and in case of cave-ins." Ben said, puzzled. Ben walked over to the wall where several symbols were. Candace couldn't hear his words, and she couldn't see what he was doing because his body blocked her view. A blast of air shocked them all as a door opened. With laughs of disbelief, they slowly made their way into the treasure room. Candace was stunned as she saw the treasure laid out in front of her. Candace hugged Ben and squealed in delight. He laughed and hugged her back. Candace ran around taking pictures of everything, until she saw Riley staring at a statue.

"It's a big… bluish green man with a strange looking goatee." He looked it up and down. "I'm guessing that's significant." She laughed as he hugged the statue. She spotted a beautiful sword and picked it up. It was heavy, and she tried to wave it without toppling over. "Be careful with that thing." Riley frowned. She placed it back where she found it, making a mental note so she could claim it later.

"Ben?" She asked as she spotted him staring at a basin full of a black powder. He shoved his torch into it and the fire spread, revealing an enormous hall. She whooped with glee as she peered over a balcony at the treasure.

"Yes!" Mr. Gates hugged his son. Riley and Candace looked at each other for a moment, and then threw their arms around each other in an embrace. Then, embarrassed, they drew apart. Ben grabbed Abigail and planted a firm kiss on her. Riley and Candace grinned and cheered. Parting, they gazed lovingly at each other. When Candace looked at Riley again, she noticed tears pooling in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look." He pointed to the opposite side of the hall. "More stairs." Candace blanched.

"You stay here. I'll go up there and call the FBI." They followed Ben to the bottom and collapsed there, too tired for words. Candace propped her head on Riley's shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. They had reached their goal, and they were just starting to feel the effects of it. Candace sniffed the air.

"You need a shower Riley."


	6. Roll With It

**Disclaimer: **I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either unless I say otherwise. 

National Treasure

Candace, Riley Abigail and Mr. Gates were filed onto a bench. Ben was talking to Agent Sadusky at the altar, and Candace felt bad for leaving him alone, but Ben insisted on it. From where they were sitting, they could hear the conversation.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Ben replied to Agent Sadusky.

"You know you just handed over your biggest bargaining chip." Sadusky told him bluntly.

"The Declaration isn't a bargaining chip. Not to me." Ben replied passionately.

"So what's your offer?" Sadusky asked.

"How about a bribe? Say, ten billion dollars?" Ben asked.

"So you found it." He stated.

"It's about five stories under your feet." Ben informed him.

"And will you give it to the people?" Sadusky inquired.

"I'll divide it between the Smithsonian, the Louvre and the Cairo museum. There are thousands of years of world history down there. It belongs to the world, and everyone in it." Ben smiled.

"You really don't understand the concept of a bargaining chip do you?" They laughed.

"Here's what I want. Dr. Chase gets off completely clean. Not even a post-it note on her file." Sadusky agreed, and Abigail smiled gratefully. "I want the credit of the find to go to the entire Gates and Mitchell families, with the assistance of Riley Poole." He added.

"Hey that's me!" Riley whispered excitedly to Candace.

"What about you?" Sadusky asked.

"I'd really like to not go to jail." Ben sighed.

"Someone has to go to jail Ben." Suddenly Ben had an idea.

"Well if you can lend me a helicopter I'll get you someone."

The FBI took Abigail, Riley, Candace and Mr. Gates to Mr. Gates' house. They had decided to stay there for a few days. Ben had promised to return as soon as he took care of Ian. Once they arrived back at the house, the effects of their quest came back, and all they wanted was a good night's sleep. Candace nearly fell asleep where she stood in the living room. Mr. Gates noticed, and quickly spoke up.

"I think we should all go to bed. I have a sleeping bag in the basement, someone can take the couch, and someone else can have Ben's room for now."

"Shotgun the couch." Candace staggered to the couch and plopped down on it.

"I'll take Ben's bed." Abigail said. When Riley sniggered, she quickly added, "Until he gets back." Mr. Gates retrieved the necessary sleeping items, and Candace took the blanket and pillow gratefully. He set the sleeping bag on the floor and dropped the pillow on top.

"I'll get you some clothes to change into." He went upstairs and Abigail followed. He brought Candace a huge shirt. "I didn't have any pants that would fit you, but this should be enough. I didn't know about you either," He told Riley. "So I brought you one too." He tossed the shirt at Riley. "Good night you two." He said, and went to bed.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Riley said, and slipped out. The t-shirt was a little big on him, but it was fine. He left the rest of his clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor, walking out in only his boxers, Mr. Gates' t-shirt, and his socks. "You changed?" He asked, purposefully not looking around the corner where the couch was. "Candace?" No answer. "Candace?" With no reply, he started to get worried. Peeking around the corner, he was relieved to see her asleep on the couch. He smiled and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Climbing into the sleeping bag, he fell asleep dreaming of national treasures, big bluish-green men and a blue eyed blonde.

* * *

When Riley awoke the next morning, he felt oddly satisfied. He had a wonderful dream about finding a treasure, and falling for a girl named Candace. Rubbing his eyes, he didn't recognize his surroundings. _This is too nice to be my apartment_. Riley thought drowsily. Then it dawned on him. Not to sound cliché, but his dream was a reality. Turning to the couch, he couldn't help but stare. Sometime during the night, Candace had kicked off her blankets, and exposed her bare legs. She shifted, and started to wake up. She rolled over and looked questioningly at Riley, who was still staring. She followed his gaze, and squeaked in protest, pulling down the shirt over her knees. She stood and wrapped the blanket around her waist, swiftly kicking Riley in the ribs. She stalked away muttering.

"Pervert." Cradling his hurt side, he moaned. He stumbled to the kitchen, he kicked Bens shoe out of his way. Wait! Ben was home! But where was he? Riley crept up the stairs to Ben's old room. He tried to open the door as quietly as he could, and peeked in. He immediately regretted it. He tore downstairs, trying not to scream. He smacked into a fully clothed Candace. She was alarmed at his frightened expression. "What? What's wrong?" He stumbled for words.

"Ben… Abigail… they were… spooning!" He wailed. Her mouth dropped open.

"Show me." They dashed upstairs and peered into the room. Candace stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing. When they were back in the kitchen they let it out, rolling all over the kitchen floor. "Oh wow. Surprise surprise." She mused, lying beside Riley. He laughed and agreed. "Want to help me make breakfast?"

Ben awoke to the smell of bacon. Mm, bacon. The rush of excitement from the past few days gave him a spurt of energy. He looked down to see Abigail's blond head. He smiled. When he had gotten home, she had been waiting up for him. No, they hadn't done anything like that, but he was still satisfied. He tried to get up without waking her, but she stirred and woke up.

"Sorry to wake you." He said softly.

"No, don't worry." She smiled. "I could get used to this." She kissed him good morning, and followed him downstairs to breakfast. They arrived at the table to see Mr. Gates, Candace and Riley eating bacon and eggs and talking animatedly.

"So then," Candace said with a mouthful of egg. "I say to him, Ben, you've got a snake in your pants. And he said, aw come on Ace, don't be dirty. And then I said, no, I'm serious. And he looks down, and a tiny garden snake is crawlin' out his pant leg." They all burst into laughter.

"Ace! Why did you have to tell them about that?" Ben asked indignantly. Riley and Candace looked from Ben to Abigail, then to each other, and burst into laughter again. Ben and Abigail sat down, confused beyond belief. Candace coughed.

"So, how did you sleep?" She wheedled. Ben almost dropped his forkful of eggs as he glanced at Candace sharply. She had an almost too innocent grin on her face.

"Good. You?" He glanced meaningfully from her to Riley, warning them to keep their mouths shut.

"Perfect." She grinned. "Wonderful."

"Alone." Riley added, and Candace snorted in her drink. A phone call cut Ben's reply short. After he hung up, he looked at them all.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have things to take care of."

* * *

They were busy, excavating the hall carefully and dealing with all the legal matters attached to finding the treasure. Ben was offered ten percent of what the treasure was worth, and he declined saying it was too much. So in the end, they ended up with three stinking percent. Well, a third of three percent really, as Riley kept reminding them. Press conferences, legal junk and paparazzi became a routine. Ben, Abigail and Mr. Gates were wary of the cameras, but Riley and Candace played up to them. One time, they dressed up, Candace in Mrs. Gates' wedding dress she found in the attic, and Riley in a tux. That had the paparazzi going for days. The gang found themselves hanging around Mr. Gates' place, as it was much easier for them to be in the same place in case of emergencies. Not to mention, they were the only ones they trusted right then.

"Look what we got." Riley said, plopping down beside Candace on the couch. He handed her a letter addressed to her.

"What is it?" Candace asked, ripping it open.

"I don't know. Read it." He replied, ripping open his own.

"Smithsonian… ball… opening of new wing…" She muttered aloud. Her eyes widened. "Formal attire!" She screeched. Riley winced.

"It can't be that bad." Riley told her.

"Uh, yes it can! Formal attire means… dresses." She shuddered.

"Why don't you like dresses?" He cocked his head to the side. He wouldn't mind seeing her in a dress.

"I haven worn a dress since prom!" She exclaimed. She snatched the letters out of his hand and stomped to the kitchen. Riley followed her, slightly amused. "There!" She shoved them in a drawer full of other papers. He trailed her back to the couch and sat beside her again.

"You know they're going to find out somehow." Riley told her.

"Shut up and watch Simpsons." She snarled, and turned up the volume. She threatened Riley into not telling Abigail or Ben about the invitations.

Unfortunately, later that week, Abigail found the invitations.

"Candace look!" She said happily. Candace frowned at the pesky letters that wouldn't get out of her life. "Formal attire! We can go buy dresses together!" Candace groaned. She stood up, and placed her hands on Abigail's shoulders.

"Abigail. Abby. Darling. I will not wear a dress." She said, shaking her shoulders from emphasis.

"But you have to! It's formal attire." Abigail pointed out.

"Then I just won't go." Candace crossed her arms in front of her chest like a child.

"You can't not go!" It would ruin my plan. Abigail added silently. "Please. For me?" She asked softly. Candace sighed heavily.

"Fine. But never again after this."

"Let's go." Abigail said with a grin.

"What? Now?" Candace protested.

"Yes!"

"Alright." She groaned. "But I'm driving." Abigail dragged her to five different stores until they both found a dress. It was the most piece of clothing she owned, but now she had the money for it.

"Any thought on whom you will be attending the ball with?" Abigail asked from outside the change room.

"No one." She replied with a laugh. "I'm going stag."

"Come on, you have to go with someone!"

"Like who?" Candace drawled. She exited the change room in normal attire, dress slung over one arm.

"Like… a certain Mr. Riley Poole." Abigail said casually plucking at a thread on her sleeve.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! I know you guys like each other!" She defended.

"We like each other as _friends_." Candace stressed.

"Oh please. I've seen the looks between you two."

"Abigail drop it. I'm not going with Riley. He's just my friend." Candace said. "Nothing more."

"Whatever you say."


	7. You're Gonna Lose That Girl

**Disclaimer: **I only own Candace 'Ace' Mitchell. The entire plot, characters or songs you recognize (or don't) aren't mine either unless I say otherwise. 

**Author's Note: **Ihad a lot of time today to post this. I have a feeling some of you are going to hate me for this. But it had to be done. Oh, and the links for Candace and Abigail's dresses are on my profile. This dedicated to ProcrastinatingPyro09 

National Treasure

Candace was rather pleased with herself. She had chosen wonderfully. The dress she had picked was perfect for her taste, and even allowed her to sit comfortably in it. She hopped down the stairs and slipped on a pair of black ballet shoes and left the house before the others.

"Candace wait!" Abigail called, trying to put in an earring while walking down the stairs. When she opened the door, Candace and her Honda were gone. Ben came downstairs followed by Riley. She smiled at the two, who were dressed as nice as she was. Ben sported a black tux with a white shirt and a black bowtie, and Riley wore the outfit Abigail got for him, that conveniently matched Candace. It was a black suit, a black shirt and a white tie.

"Where's Candace?" Riley asked. Ben and Abigail shared a look.

"She went ahead." Riley frowned.

"Don't worry Riley. We'll see her there." They took a limo to the museum, and Riley relished the fact that he was rich now. Riley was overwhelmed as he walked into the museum. The cameras flashing and people shouting startled him. Presenting his invitation, he uncomfortably let the guard frisk him.

"Go ahead." The guard instructed. Walking into the giant room where the ball was held, he let it all sink in. A band was playing, and many people we either talking or dancing. He was scanning the room for a certain woman when Ben clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"She's over there." He grinned, pointing to the opposite side of the room. Riley blushed and looked in the direction Ben was pointing. His mouth nearly dropped open. She was stunning. Ben was enjoying watching the look of amazement on his face. "She looks really nice doesn't she Riley?" He asked with a grin. Riley nodded mutely. "Go say hi." Ben urged him.

"I… uh…" Ben pushed him forward encouragingly. He nervously walked over, occasionally looking back to receive a thumbs-up from Ben.

"Hey Riley! What took you guys so long?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh… limo…" He said lamely. She didn't notice.

"How are you?"

"Good! Great!" He stammered. "You?"

"Great! A little tipsy though." She laughed and held up her drink. "This is my fourth." He gaped. "It's only champagne!" She giggled. She got him one too, and motioned for him to take the seat beside her. "So where are Ben and Abby?"

"Dancing I think." He replied. "Or probably talking to one of Abigail's associates."

"Hmm, I'll probably have to go say hi to them later." Candace said. "Better do it now that later, and risk interrupting something." She grinned and Riley laughed.

"I'll help you look." After Candace gave her apologies for running out earlier, Riley and Candace went back to their table. They talked for a while, before Candace decided she wanted to dance.

"Come on Riley!" She begged.

"I don't dance Candace." He replied, although he very much wanted to. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Please Riley?" He couldn't say no to her puppy-dog look.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor where they danced to a couple of fast paced songs. As a slow song struck up, she grinned at him.

"Give yourself some credit." She said. "You're a good dancer!" He blushed.

"Yeah you too." He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her waist as they danced. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music, both absorbed by the moment. Ben and Abigail danced closely to them, and watched intently.

"You uh… look really good tonight." He said, color rising to his cheeks. She smiled shyly.

"You clean up pretty well too." They stopped moving, both focused on the enchanting blue eyes in front of them. Hearts racing, they both wished the other would make a move. They didn't even realize the song had ended. Ben and Abigail couldn't keep the grins off their faces while they watched the scene. They knew the two would realize they liked each other. Taking the risk, Candace leaned forward to meet his lips.

"That's five bucks you owe me." Abigail whispered to Ben. Scared, and a bit shocked, Riley let go of her waist and jumped back. What did he just do? He wanted to slap himself at the look of confusion and hurt on her face. Riley's mouth opened and closed several times, but he couldn't find anything to say to mend the situation. She nodded sadly, and he watched helplessly as she walked out of the room.

"Guess not." Ben replied sadly, pocketing the five.

Candace drove herself back to Mr. Gates' house. She was too angry to cry, and too upset to go and chew him out.

"Back so soon?" He asked as she stormed up the stairs. He hadn't gone tonight, even though he was invited. She tore off the dress and redressed in normal clothes. She went around the house collecting her stuff and dumped it into the backseat of her car.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him goodbye.

"Where are you going now?" He frowned.

"Well I've had my eye on this course in Toronto… so now that I have the money for it I'll probably check it out." She told him. He nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Well feel free to drop by any time you want." He told her.

"I will." She promised. With one last goodbye, she went back to her apartment. It wasn't until she pulled into her driveway that she burst into tears.

Riley too, was upset. In the limo he pressed his head against the cool glass and replayed the scene over and over in his mind. Abigail and Ben kept sneaking glances at Riley, and then each other. When they arrived at the house, they were surprised to see an empty driveway. When they entered the house, Mr. Gates was standing there in his pajamas and bathrobe, looking extremely pissed off.

"Okay, which one of you screwed up?" He snapped. Riley hung his head.

"Where's Ace, dad?" Ben asked in concern.

"She left. Went home. Said something about Toronto…" He trailed off. He knew she didn't want to be found. He wasn't sure why, but he always liked the girl, and decided he'd keep it in confidence.

Ben and Abigail tried to reach her for the next couple of weeks, but she was gone, and she wouldn't reply to any of their messages. Ben and Abigail were upset, but they still managed to pull together and start their relationship. They had been going strong for a while now, and although Riley was happy for them, inside he felt a little jealous.

Not only was Riley jealous, but he was also an emotional wreck. He sat in his room in the near dark, and flipped through the pictures Candace took during their adventure. He paused at a picture of the two of them. He could remember the moment clearly.

They were waiting for the boy, Liam, to bring back the letters. Candace was bored, and she was fiddling with her camera.

"Say cheese!" She grinned and threw her arm around his neck. Unprepared, he made more of a grimace then a smile, and Candace laughed. He shook his head, and placed the pictures back on his dresser. On second thought, he grabbed the picture of them both and slipped it under his pillow before falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
